Mower blades should be sharpened on a regular basis to operate properly and to maintain a healthy lawn. Typically, mower blades are sharpened by removing the blade, mounting it on a fixture, sharpening the blade and reinstalling the blade. Removing blades can be difficult, time consuming, and dangerous. The bolt holding the blade may become corroded and difficult to remove because of the moist environmental conditions under a mower deck that grass cutting creates. Additionally, a method of keeping the blade from rotating while loosening the blade bolt is necessary, and attempting to hold the blade with one's hand while loosening the bolt is dangerous, and may cut fingers.
Sharpening a mower blade while it remains installed on a mower would alleviate the above mentioned problems associated with sharpening a mower blade.